Clone Wars Couples
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: This is just random peoms and stories I don't really know what these are About clone wars couple, and I will write anything but Anisoka. Please send in request, I would love to write. Whatever you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

The Duchess and the Jedi

Duchess stands proud

She stands waiting for her knight in shining armor

Then she sees him walking towards her

They greeted each other in a warm embrace

Together at last, the two lovers

Things seem to move too quickly for her

One moment they're happy together, and then

The two are ripped apart and made to believe

That they will die

Until they are saved by their love

Once again the two may be lovers again….


	2. Chapter 2

His Angel

The brave Jedi knight stands waiting for the green light. But his thoughts linger thousands of miles away. His thoughts lay on his beloved angel. As he waits, the warrior thinks of happy moments between them. Then he hears the Captain yelling something about the landing. He looks though the small windows of the LAAT/i. He sees plains with flowers and thinks of that picnic that seems like so long ago. Then the green shows and he gets ready to jump. Right before he jumps he says "Angel, I love you." And from a thousand miles away he gets a responds "I love you too."

The End.

Kenobi out


	3. Feelings

Before I start the story, thank you who is reading my ficlets and thank you very much to Jedi Kay Kenobi! You are awesome for reviewing. Remember you can request couples that you like and I will try my best to write them. O yea, I dont own Star Wars the Clone Wars nor do I own Ahsoka and Lux, saddly. If you can vote on my polls!-Kenobi out

* * *

Feelings

I sit here thinking about that boy. I can't understand why he drives me crazy yet I also feel like he understands me completely. I'm supposed to be a Jedi, these things shouldn't affect me. Now I see him walking over towards me. Then he just sits there, looking off in the distance and I wonder what is he thinking of. "So Ahsoka, how do you like it here on Raxus?" asked Lux. "Well, I almost like it." Replied Ahsoka. He just looked at her confused and then said "What about this?" Ahsoka was caught off guard by a kiss. She blushed a deep scarlet and looked away. Lux blushed too but instead kept looking at her. Ahsoka smiled and kiss him back. Both sat there blushing when Padme walked in to the garden. "Ahsoka come on we have to go get ready." Said Padme. "Okay, see you later Lux." Replied Ahsoka, she winked at Lux. Ahsoka now and there decide that she had a crush on Lux.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Kenobi note: Greetings to whoever is still reading. This is character is Jedi Knight Lisa Kenobi, one of my characters. If you were wondering she is the same from "Danger in the Trees." She is Obi-wan's younger sister. If you like her please say so. Like I said before if you want couple stories tell me in reviews. Mesa No own STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS, or Captain Rex.

"I love you, so much." said Lisa tearfully. "Don't cry, Lisa

Please don't" said Rex. "What do you mean don't cry, they're sending

You away for, what looks like a year." said Lisa. Rex started stoking

Her cheeks and Lisa just cried. "Who knows maybe we will go on?

Missions together and plus we can still talk." "But, what if" said

Lisa till she was cut off by Rex, "Don't say things like that. It won't

Happen." Lisa just looked up at him, eyes still watery. Rex smiled at

Her and pulled her in for a kiss. Lisa felt happy, somehow she knew

That he would be safe.

-Kenobi out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Star Wars the Clone Wars

Blue is mostly what I see on the battlefield. She runs back and forth trying to protect all of us. The way she cuts down droids makes it almost an art. Then I remember, wait I'm in a battle. She smiles at me and I wish I could smile back; at last this stupid helmet keeps me from doing that. I have always wondered what she thinks of me. But the real question is will I ever know.

There he is just standing there again, when he figure out that will kill him. But I smile at the thought and that gets him moving again. Will I ever be able to tell him how I feel? Get a hold of yourself I tell myself, I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Maybe just maybe I'll break the code anyways…

Luv it, hate it tell me. Kenobi out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: This story will have oc, her name is Alana Claykic. She is my friend's character. If you like Alana or Lisa Kenobi please tell me.

***Faith***

"Lisa, for the last time. I'm not going to meet Alana. My heart is still healing after Satine." Obi-wan said to his sister. "But Obi, she wants to meet you and I'm sure you do want to meet her too." said Lisa grabbing Obi-wan's sleeve. "Stop this now Lisa!" he yelled, somehow Lisa mange to get him into the lift. "What do you mean you're the boss of me, Obi." said Lisa pulling him into the training rooms. "I said stop now. I'm a Master and you're a knight, so I am the boss of you." Obi-wan said real-matter-the-fact-like. "You win a prize. I had no idea you were a master and I am a knight. You get a gold star." Said Lisa . "Hello, my name is Alana. You must Obi-wan." She said putting her hand out. Obi-wan smiled at her and nodded while shaking her hand. "So, Lisa what is this. Why did you want us to meet again?" asked Alana. "What do you mean, she said that you wanted to meet me?" asked Obi-wan. "But she told me the same thing." Said Alana. Then both of them turned to see Lisa with a wide smile. "What? See you two have a lot in common. Like right now you both are confused and a little mad at me." Said Lisa leaving. "Wow, maybe your sister is smarter then we think." Said Alana still looking at the door. "I'm starting to think that too" said Obi-wan.

So anyone like it?


	7. Chapter 7

*******Author/Skywalker notes********Hello, I'm Skywalker if you wanted to know, Kenobi is letting me make a short story about Alana/Obi-Wan. Even though Kenobi made a chapter about them, I wanted to go a little deeper between Alana and Obi-Wan. So please enjoy and may the force be with you*******

"Ocean-Blue Eyes"

Two days after Lisa introduce Obi-Wan to Alana, they both met again at the library...

As Obi-Wan was reading a holo-book of The History of the Jedi, he saw Alana wondering around the library. So, he stopped reading his book and walked up to Alana to see if there was something wrong.

"Hello there, is anything wrong?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I just found my book but i can't reach it," Alana replied as she was staring at the holo-book shelf.

"Well, why don't you ask Jocacasta for a latter?"

Alana replied back," Right now Jocacasta is using the latter and I don't want take the latter from her, that would be every rude"

"Good point."

Then Obi-Wan had an idea...

"Maybe I can lift you up"

"How?"

Then Obi-Wan lift one hand up and used the force by lifting Alana off the floor. As he was lifting Alana off the ground, he asked," Where is the book that your looking for?"

"Don't worry, I got it now", Alana replied to Obi-Wan.

Then the building started to shake, it was a coruscantquake.

Obi-wan now couldn't concentrate, so he dropped Alana and caught her as the book shelfs collapsed on to them. Luckily, the book shelfs didn't hurt them.

"Are you all right, Madame Alana", Obi-Wan asked kindly.

" I'm fine, I prefer Alana than 'Madame Alana' "

Then Obi-Wan saw her glowing ocean-blue eyes. In his thought, her eyes matched with her long curly red-gold hair.

'Her eye's their beautiful, even her hair. Could I be falling in- No, I shouldn't think like that, I'm a Jedi Master and what I'm thinking is against the Jedi code.', Obi- Wan thought to himself.

"Are you all right, Master Kenobi?", Alana asked breaking Obi-Wan's moment of thought.

"Yes, I'm-I'm fine", Obi-wan said as he was stumbling on his words.

Moments later, Alana and Obi-Wan put back the shelfs as they were.

"What book do you have, Alana?"

"I have The Secrets of the Jedi. I read this book long time ago, but never got to finish it", Alana replied.

"It's a very interesting and good book"

"Well, I have to go", Alana said as she started to walk off.

Then she stopped and said,"I have a feeling that we will meet again"

"I hope so"

********Skywalker Notes******** I hope you like it, please comment. And also please read I Save You, I Love You, It's my newest Luke/OC story. May the force be with you********


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone it's me Kenobi. I was wondering why no one would comment on Skywalker's stories. Remembering review and tell me what couples you want in the stories. O yea I don't own STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS or the characters.

Ani is finally home, I've been waiting a couple months to see him again. He ran through the door and picked me up. I'm so happy and can't believe he is here but only for a couple days. Later he asks me if I wanted to out to dinner and I responded Anakin don't you think that's a bit crazy. "No" was all he said b before he ran out the door and yelled "Hurry up Padme!" All I did was laughed and ran after him. His idea of eating out was a Nerf Sausage stand on the lower levels. I must say that was interesting especially when he tried to go swimming in one of the fountains. But now he must leave, it was fun but as they say all fun must come to end at some point.

****This was written in P.O.V of Padme and sorta in diary format****

-Kenobi out


	9. Chapter 9

Kenobi here, I'm trying to write a Vader/Amidala story here. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, tell me if I should quite the Adventures of Lisa Kenobi.

Mesa no own Star Wars :( -Kenobi out

* * *

Thoughts

My angle gone, why, it was my entire fault. I should have listened, she was right along. And it's that blasted Obi-wan why did he think he could help. Now my angle's blood is forever stained on my hands. I cannot cry, I am a Sith Lord. But there is still a bit of Anakin Skywalker in me. My eyes begin to water and a single tear shall escape me .I must stop for it strings my burned skin. I begin to see memories now as they flash before my eyes. Again I feel crying that picnic from so along now haunts me. I hear that light beautiful voice. "No, Ani, it's okay now." With that single sentence my heartbreaks and Anakin Skywalker is gone. I allow one last thought about her, why must she be so brave. Now I will be Darth Vader and pretend I don't know who Padme Amidala (Skywalker) and pretend I didn't love her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenobi here. Wow I must be in a dark mood or something. Well, sry to all those out there (If there is anyone still there) that we haven't been updating. One word: School. Well, anyways, Mesa no own STAR WARS:THE CLONE WARS

* * *

I can't believe my knight in shining armor is gone. I can't bring myself to believe it. Tears escape my eyes, I see his corpse being lowered. I wonder why would anyone would want to kill him. My eyes begin to water again, even though this memory is a week old. I wish I could have told him, how much I actually love him. But then I think about when we were on the Cornet how lovely it was to hear him say how much he loved me. O, Obi why did you have to leave me alone in such a big galaxy. Well, it seems there is another person needs my attention. I will leave these thoughts of you, until tonight.

Obi-Wan's P.O.V

I had no idea Satine would be there, I wish I could have told her that nothing was wrong and I'm still here. Her sobs reached my heart, we may have been far apart but in my heart we are still together. I wish I could ease the pain I have sent upon her. Would she now believe I am gone forever? If I am a true Jedi Master why am I still thinking about this? I do believe Satine has broken my wall down. I think of my "Funeral" and remember her sobs; I must be in deeper than I thought. I must contact as soon as I can, to tell her I'm alright. Now I must sleep, I have a meeting with Bane tomorrow.

* * *

Luv it, Hate it,tell me

Kenobi out


	11. Chapter 11

*******Skywalker Notes**** Hi, this is a sequel to Kenobi's last chapter. This about my OC, Alana Claykic, going to Obi-Wan's "funeral" and her thoughts about Obi-Wan. Hope you like it*******

My Love Is Dead

Alana's P.O.V

Obi-Wan is dead. I can't believe that and I don't want to believe it. I see Duchess Satine, I knew that Obi-Wan and Satine were in love. I can see her sobbing her heart out and I feel the same way. Wait a minute, I'm a Jedi Knight, I can't have these feeling. But again, I can't control it. I don't feel darker like a sith, I just feel sad. I just wish he was here and I can tell him what I feel towards him. I don't care if I get kicked out of the Jedi Order. I rather be at my home-world, Hapes. I rather take the role of becoming a queen than becoming a Jedi Master. Oh, my heart is crying now, I realized now I fell for him. I wish I can just see him...

Obi-Wan's P.O.V

Is Alana here? I can't believe it's Alana. Before my "death," we had an argument about her leaving the Order and becoming a queen. I know that she's the next royal line in the throne, but I can't lose her...What am I thinking, I love Satine, but I love Alana more...Even though I'm on the Jedi Order, I rather be with Alana. She make's my world stop in slow motion. Her blue eyes warmth me, her red-gold hair makes me go...well, wild. I love the way she dress, her beautiful tunic dress with patterns of roses. I love her personality, being funny at the right time, how she's kind to the younglings, and smart at the hard time. Well, I can't sit here, I have an unexpected meeting with Cad Bane...

*******Skywalker Notes**** I hope you like it, please leave a review********


	12. Chapter 12

Woo! Two things in one day! I feel awesome. And a note to _Crazy Luxsoka and Bookreaderninja, _your story is mostly likely, maybe, probably, on it's way. This is based on the esipode "Lawless"

* * *

My beloved Satine, my one true love. She has taken away from me and it as so wrongly done. She was too kind and caring to be killed by Darth Maul. How dare he take away my Satine, I had just realized how much I cared for her. Do I dare say I even loved her, dearly and deeply too. Her final words torture my heart.

""Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always... I always will."

At least she had to regrets…I never got to tell her how much I truly loved her.

*********20 some-odd years later on the Death Star********

I can't believe Anakin, I mean Vader, taking to fight me. I thought we had settled this on Mustafar, but it looks like I was wrong. But if this is the only way to get Luke, Leia and Han to safety. Then it is worth it. I feel my final moments drawing near.

"I truly do love you, Satine."

Then I feel the force fully engulf me and I see her lovely face again.

* * *

Luv it, hate it? Tell me

-Kenobi out


	13. Chapter 13

*********Author Notes******* Hey guys! This is Skywalker- Kenobi is out of town for a while and so I thought of doing a Couple one-shot of Rex and Lisa Kenobi (Kenobi's OC). It might turn up pretty funny during this one-shot. I might do a actual story behind this one-shot, let me know in the reviews if you would like a actual story of this. Hope you like it!********

Taking Over a Jedi's task

Captain Rex was in the Jedi Temple looking around for someone in particular. He was called by General Lisa Kenobi to talk in private. Though Captain Rex thought that he was going to have quality-private time with Jedi Master Lisa Kenobi, Lisa had other plans for the strong clone captain. As Captain Rex walked around the Jedi Temple, he spotted Lisa and she also spotted him to.

They both walked into a private place to talk and both hugged lovingly.

"Lisa, I missed you", Rex said breaking off the hug.

"I too missed you, how was the mission to Hapes went?"

"At first it went just as perfect the objectives went, but it turns out that the missing Princess of Hapes was Jedi Knight Alana Claykic and everything went wrong. The royalties of Hapes called war between the Republic and turned to the Black Sun trying to get Commander Claykic back to the throne-" Lisa notice that Rex was getting worked up with stress.

"Rex, stop and relax. Please take a couple of deep breaths"

Rex took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down, "Anyway, Commander Claykic convinced her royal family of her being a Jedi and a Princess of Hapes but some Senators and law makers still called war to the Republic. Now Alana is over in Hapes trying to settle things down with the Senators and law makers. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is in Hapes trying to get Alana out of there. He thinks that Alana is trying to save her planet from corruption and making things worse, I believe on what Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is saying… But there is something going on between them…"

Lisa gave a small smile to Rex," I believe that there is something going on with Alana and Obi-Wan- no doubt about it. But as a sister I should respect him-"

"That's the first" Rex said underneath his breath which made Lisa roll her eyes.

"Anyway, I have a task for you to do when I'm gone-"

"Wait, where are you going I thought your staying here for a while?"

"Well, I had change of plans by the Jedi Counsel. I'm going to Hoth, Senator Amidala has been kidnapped by a unknown Sith-Force user. I'm not alone on this mission, General Kota and Master Shaak Ti are coming with me… Your task when I'm gone is in this file, it should be fairly easy for you… It might also be practical to you… Bye my love, I have to go now" Lisa gave a hug to Rex who hugged back. She handed the file to Rex and left with a mischievous smile while chuckling at the same time.

When Lisa Kenobi left, Rex opened up the file and read the title:

**"Objective:**

**Boot Camp"**

Rex was very confused but he kept reading,

_"Your task is to "shape up" a group of children across the galaxy from terrible behavior problems. The ages in this group are five-twelve year old. You'll be with them for the next week. They'll have to follow you everywhere you go, even missions across the galaxy. Please make sure you bring the following:_

**1# Backpacks; inside would be toothbrush, toothpaste, blankets, water, and food.**

**2# A bullhorn [for warning-behavior use]**

**3# A book of lessons [teaching them lessons through out this week.]**

**4# A self-stress book of how to not stress yourself through this week.**

**[Finally] 5# Bring small weapons for the kids in your missions [DO NOT GIVE ANY CHILD A WEAPON WHEN YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY MISSIONS]**

_Through out this week teach them how to respect others, helping others, and being kind to others. You'll see a huge progress at the end of the week of boot camp._

_(I hope you have a great week… ~Jedi Master Lisa Kenobi)"_

After Rex read the objective, Rex face-palmed himself thinking that this objective was stupid. But he kept his head held high like he was going on an other mission.

He sighed,"Alright, lets get this over with"

He walked out rubbing his temples with an annoyed look. He hoped this all goes well at the end than the last mission.

*******Author Notes**** Alright, I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know if I should do a actual story behind this one-shot. This is for all readers, should I do a Obi-Wan/Alana one-shot? Let me know.(Do you feel bad for Rex?) Have a great day!*******


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't seen the newest clone wars episodes in a while so bear with me here.  
Here is the Luxsoka people wanted. Request more couples and I can even write from prompts. So feel free to ask

A few weeks after I left the Jedi, I have been traveling around the galaxy. Soon I was able to get in contact with Lux Bonteri. We decided to meet on the planet of Naboo. On Naboo it is easier to hide, that was what Lux thought. I arrived early today and I'm sitting at a little cafe in the market plaza. Then I saw Lux, I was happier than I thought. So I ran up to him and hugged him. Lux was surprised but hugged me back too. It felt like forever before I let go. Lux looked at me and said "Ahsoka, I would love it, if you would come and see the galaxy with me?"  
"Of course I would, you my bestest Friend in the whole galaxy." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. And our first stop would be to Alderaan.

Luv it, Hate it, Tell me  
Kenobi out


End file.
